


A Puzzle

by CrazyArtChic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cluelessness, Curiosity, F/M, Friendship, Growth, Love, Puzzles, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyArtChic/pseuds/CrazyArtChic
Summary: Something is wrong with the nerd herd's little cheerleader, but why is it that only Seto Kaiba has noticed? Underneath her armour, she is broken, she is hiding, she is...like him. He needs to understand this, and why. Why would she need to hide if she has so many friends? Why does he feel the need to fix the puzzle that is Anzu? What will he do when he does? What will he do with the answers he finds?





	1. The discovery

Chapter 1

 

Joey stealing her food when she said he could have 'a bite' was not uncommon, but today she couldn't seem to yell at him for it the way she always did. She didn't really have the energy for it today. The guys were joking like always, with Joey pulling his typical antics. She'd needed them to come together for her, the way she was always there for them, but Yuugi was the only one to sense that something was off about her. Even so, he was distracted by trying to wrangle Joey. He would not be of any use to her today.

“Joey! That was my lunch!” She whined, pitifully, not putting much fight in it this time. It wasn't like he listened anyway.

“Sorry, Anzu. You make da best food. I couldn't help it!” Joey said, sheepishly, as way of explanation for his actions.

Normally, when Joey stole her food, she would get angry at him. She would scream and yell, and he would pull that signature 'puppy face' of his, and she'd cave like she always did. He never learned, and she never could get the punishment to stick. Today she didn't even do that. Today, after she'd made that pitiful objection, she just looked at her food as if she had lost the hope diamond and walked away.

* * *

 

Seto had been watching her for the past few days now. It had annoyed him how happy she seemed to be all the time, but something had happened and the armour was slipping away. Cracks were beginning to show through it. Now he could see bits of the hurt little girl that was underneath, and he didn't like that he had been fooled by the groups little cheerleader. He didn't like how her armour had been good enough to fool even him for as long as it had, that none of her friends had noticed she even wore it.

Now, it bothered him that she didn't smile anymore. She didn't seem to have any fight left in her anymore, if that pitiful objection to her food being stolen was anything to go by. He wondered just what could have been strong enough to knock down the armour she had spent years building, just like him. The armour had been so well made that he hadn't noticed she'd even had it till it had started to slip. None of her friends, other than Yuugi, had really noticed that something was obviously bothering the girl.

“Mazaki.” He said, his voice low.

It was enough to draw her attention to where he was at least, and he stood away from the tree he'd been resting against. He motioned her over to him, and she looked away, presumably to make sure the nerd herd didn't see her talking with him. When she noticed they were fighting over a piece of pizza, she sighed in relief and made her way to where he was. She looked confused, no doubt due to the years of cold he'd presented to her and the others. He was not known for conversation, so what he did next surprised her.

“I don't eat a lot, so there's still half of a sandwich in here if you want it.” Seto said, holding out a small box to her. “I cut them in half each morning, so no Kaiba germs.”

She let out a small nervous giggle, and asked. “Why are you sharing your lunch with me, Kaiba? What will it cost me?”

“Information.” He replied, simply.

Though disappointed, he supposed the question wasn't unwarranted. He had never given anything without expecting something in return. Even now, his peace offering came with a price, though not the normal kind he was use to exacting from others. He'd acknowledged that her current state bothered him, and he was determined to figure out what it was that made her this way. His plan involved fixing whatever it was, so he could get back to being annoyed by her friendship speeches, and have her yell at the mutt like normal.

“Answer any question I ask, while you eat.” Seto added.

“Thank you.” She said, gratefully, before taking the sandwich, and sitting by the tree to eat.

“Afraid to be seen with me by the nerd herd?” He asked, slightly annoyed.

“It's not that, Kaiba. I just don't want to hear Joey bitch about 'dat moneybags Kaiba not doin anythn nice'.” She admitted, doing her best Wheeler impression. Seto actually snorted at that. “He might try and steal this too.”

“Does he _**always**_ steal your food?” Seto asked, suddenly outraged, though he doesn't understand why. He'd seen Joey steal her food on more than one occasion and hadn't batten an eye till now.

“Yeah, he's kind of a bottomless pit like that.” She answered, with a forced grin. “This sandwich is good. Roast Beef, right?”

“Corned beef.” He corrected.

“Explains the tang. I like it.” She said, gratefully.

“What's been eating at you?” He asked, getting back to their deal. “You've been off the past few days, no friendship speeches, no getting mad at anyone, almost like you're shutting down.”

“Maybe I am.” She admitted, before taking a bite. When it was gone she stated. “I've been their friend for as long as I can remember, cheering them on like a good little cheerleader, supportive of all their endeavors, defending them against bullies. You name it, I've been there. When I need them to be there…”

“The mutt is always too busy barking up a tree to notice. Tristan encourages him, because he thinks it's funny. Yuugi notices you're hurt, but he's too busy trying to rein them in, which he can't do because he's a chibi.” Seto said, filling in what she could not bring herself to say. She may not be the cheerleader at the moment, but being brutally honest about her friends was still new to her. She nods as if she's tired and worn down about it all. “You still haven't answered my question, by the way. What's been eating you?”

“Why do you suddenly want to know?” She asked, confused.

“It's the price of the sandwich.” Seto said, smoothly, and she could not help but laugh at that. “Just answer the question, Mazaki.”

“It's Mom. I think either something's happened to her, or she's forgotten about me.” Anzu admitted, her voice catching. “She's been gone for months now, and usually she sends money to cover expenses and food, but here lately…She hasn't sent anything, hasn't called to check up on me, nothing. She usually always calls at least once a week.”

“What are you doing for now?” He asked, curious.

“I've been working at a record store for a while now. They have other things, but surprisingly records are making a comeback. Go figure.” She mused. “It pays enough to cover the bills, and a little bit of food. Lunch is kind of my main meal of the day at the moment, and-”

“You mean to tell me you haven't eaten in _**three days**_ , Mazaki?!” Seto hissed, angrily.

“Has it really been that long?” She asked, looking up at him half dazed.

“I've noticed that you've been steadily getting lethargic for the last three days now, yes. You're coming to the nurse with me, right now.” Seto demanded. “That's an order!”

* * *

 

She didn't put up much of a fight, just looked at him with confusion as he dragged her along. Why did he care so much? This was not like the Seto Kaiba she knew. Then again, even now after everything they'd been through she barely knew him. They were in front of the nurse before she knew it, with Kaiba explaining she'd been missing meals for the past three days due to a food thief.

He made up some bullshit about low sugar, and how if she missed a meal it would turn her into this. Anzu didn't have to say anything. The nurse brought out some snacks, and handed them to her, along with a thing of juice. When she had eaten that, the nurse began talking to them about plans to keep her sugar in check. She also wanted to know about the food thief.

“Now, while I can make a guess as to who the bottomless pit is, you should name him. The school can't take action if you don't.” The nurse advised.

“This matter will be dealt with in house.” Seto stated, leaving no room for argument.

“While the school's official stance on such actions is that we advise you not to do that, I think it might be best if you do.” The nurse stated, looking at them both. “Might I suggest milk of mint?”

 

* * *

“You didn't have to do that, you know.” She said, softly, when they got out of there.

“I know, Mazaki.” He said. “I suggest the same arrangement tomorrow. Information for a sandwich.”

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, stopping to look up at him. Before he could answer, Joey barreled into them.

“Anzu! Dey said you was taken to tha nurse! Are you okay? Was it the lunch?” That last question was asked more out of fear for his own stomach instead of her own.

“How would she know that when you scarfed it down like a dog before she could eat it, Mutt?” Seto growled, angrily.

“Hey, she said I could have a bite!” Joey whined.

“A bite, Mutt, not the whole fucking thing.” Seto countered. “You're such a fucking pig that you don't notice the difference.”

“What's it to ya anyways?” Joey shot back. “Come on, Anzu, we don't want ta stay aroun' dis filth.”

With that said, he grabbed her hand, and began dragging her to class. Seto smirked when he noticed that she was trying to get out of his grasp, not wanting to go with him. She hadn't answered his proposal yet, and he hadn't answered her question. All she could do was look back at him and nod. It reminded him of something, and he called out to her.

“Hey Mazaki. Remember what the nurse said, and don't forget your lunch.” He said, with a slight smirk.

The mirth in her eyes told him there was no way she'd forget that. It was the first sign of life that he'd seen in her eyes in days. Maybe fixing this problem wouldn't take as long as he thought. Before they rounded the corner, she'd given him an odd look, like she was confused by what she was seeing. Then he realized that he was actually smiling, and that she had seen it.

* * *

 

“I saw what you did, Kaiba.” Yuugi said, walking next to him, as they made their way to class.

“You saw nothing, Mutuo.” Seto advised. “And if you know what's good for you, you'll continue to see nothing.”

“You mean I'll distract Joey.” Yuugi said, knowingly, with a grin.

“Exactly.” Seto said, looking over to him. “Duel on Tuesday?”

“Of course.” Yuugi replied, and bounded into class.

Seto had already done the work for this class, so he spent it looking for Mazaki's mother. She was a successful lawyer, and so was always traveling for clients. It seemed that Kaiba corp wasn't using her for any casework at the moment. He couldn't figure out why he was so concerned about this. Mazaki had always annoyed him, but with the disappearance of herself, she annoyed him more.

He hadn't found out anything before class ended, which was frustrating for him. Being Seto Kaiba came with certain expectations, one of which was always finding what he searched for. At least he was able to find the record store Anzu worked in. It helped that he owned it. He knew that he could get them to start carrying drinks and snacks in the break room.

* * *

The next day…

 

He almost missed it, the smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips. She'd actually done it, and Joey had stolen her food like clockwork. Yuugi instantly challenged Joey to a duel for fun, which the tall blond went for as well. He could have sworn he saw Yuugi wink at him before turning to Joey for the duel. Mazaki slowly made her way away from the group.

Seto took this chance to study her. She was still worn down from before, but dealing with the nurse the day before, and the surprise food at her job that night had gone a long way to helping. She was subtly beginning to get some of the shine back into her skin. What he couldn't figure out was why he cared so much. His own brother had looked at him like he'd grown another head when he saw Seto packing more than one sandwich.

“So, did you do it?” He asked, as he motioned for her to sit by him at the tree.

“He'll be fine as long as he doesn't eat the brownies.” His only reaction was to arch an eyebrow, and she sighed. “Oh, who am I kidding. Of course, he ate the brownies.”

“I do not feel sorry for him.” Seto stated, coolly. “I made an extra sandwich. Don't look at me like that. I get more information with more food.”

“Ah. An exchange then. Good thing too, otherwise people will start to think you've-” She almost said 'gone soft'

“Don't you dare, Mazaki.” Seto said, with a smirk, as he handed her the container. “It would ruin my image.”

She snorted. “Can't have that.”

“Do you know what your mother was working on when she left?” Seto asked, launching into the information gathering.

“No. She'd said not to worry, that she'd be back soon. Contact information is on the fridge. Blah blah blah.” She said, before taking a bite. When it was gone she added. “Thing is, I've tried those numbers. They're useless.”

“Still. If you can get those numbers to me, I might be able to trace them, and work from there. She's not working on anything for Kaiba Corp. I know that much.” Seto offered, revealing that he'd already begun searching.

“Are you looking for my mother for me?” Anzu asked, her eyes wide. “Kaiba, why would you do that? That reminds me, you didn't answer my question yesterday.”

“You annoy me with your friendship speeches, and your happy attitude all the time, but the Mazaki I've seen for the last few days annoys me more.” Seto replied. It was the only answer that made sense to him.

“I annoy you? That's why you're helping me?” She asked, unable to hold in her giggles. “That sounds like you, Kaiba.”

“You're happy all the time, but these last few days revealed that to be just a suit of armour you wear even around those you call friends.” Seto went on. “I need to understand why you wear it at all.”

“For the same reason you do, I suppose, because the things we deal with require too much of us, and if we didn't then we'd lose ourselves. But, if we were honest with ourselves then we would acknowledge that our armour failed us the moment we put it on.” She said, looking over at his shocked face. “Didn't think I knew, did you? You're a kind person, Kaiba, but you hide it behind a cold exterior and a ruthless attitude, so that no one can take advantage of you or hurt you.”

“Speaking of, I was told you slammed Clara's head into a locker because she said something about me.” Seto stated. This was his truth gathering mission, damn it, she wasn't suppose to be seeing into him like that.

“That's complete bullshit. It's not even been an hour and the rumour mill is already wrong. I expect better from the gossip mongers at our school, or more creativity.” She grumbled. “I shoved her head into the bathroom sinks, and ruined her perm. Trust me, as conceited as she is, that hurt her worse than any physical trauma.”

“The question is why.” Seto pointed out, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“She said she'd managed to slip something into your drink that would cause your temperature to spike, and in your delirium, you'd take off all of your clothing. She would have tried to take advantage of you in that state, and that's not okay for anyone.” She replied, angry on his behalf. He had already taken a drink from his juice, and froze at her words. “I swiped it earlier, and traded it with mine. Oddly enough, that was the only thing I hadn't spiked this morning…oh dear.”

“Tell me you got rid of the drink before lunch, Mazaki.” Seto requested, instantly filling with dread. Her wide eyes had already answered him though.

“It was with the lunch Joey stole from me.” She said, in hushed whispers.

“Shit. We have to go.” Seto groaned. “I can't believe I'm rescuing that damned mutt. He's not even going to be grateful about it.”

By the time that the two managed to get to where Joey, Tristan, and Yuugi had been, things had already gone downhill. Joey seemed very confused about why it was so hot, and was already stripping himself of several articles of clothing. Yuugi and Tristan blanched, realizing something was wrong with their friend, and not knowing what to do about it. Joey didn't even insult Seto when he walked up to them. He had stopped paying attention to anyone.

“Anzu, I know you said you were gonna spike the food, but this is not what I had in mind.” Yuugi muttered.

“I just found out my drink was spiked.” Seto offered up. “Anzu and I bumped into each other earlier, and must have grabbed the wrong drinks. This could be me right now. We need to get him to the nurse.”

“It's so hot.” Joey groaned, as he tried to take off his shirt. “What did you put in this sandwich, Anzu? Ghost peppers?”

“I did spike his food, but not with _that._ ” Anzu hissed, as they guided him to the nurses office. “I went the milk of mint route. He should be dealing with that soon too. Oh, poor Joey!”

They quickly explained things to the nurse, who suddenly had a hard time keeping a professional face for many reasons. Today was just not Joey's day. That student would spike another's drink with a date rape drug was abhorrent. That he was also going to have to deal with diarrhea soon meant that she had been right about him being the one that stole Mazaki's lunches, but even he didn't deserve to be hit with the cocktail of effects that were about to hit him. She sighed, as she sent them on their way, knowing that this was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

 

“It's only been a day, and you're slipping.” Yuugi said, when he looked up from his cards. “You must have it bad.”

“Just play the damned cards, would ya?” Seto growled. “You can't be the king of all the games, you know.”

They were currently playing poker, which Yuugi turned out to have a surprising talent for. Considering that he had so many tells it wasn't funny, Seto found it hard to believe the chibi was beating him. He was losing to a pipsqueak that had a terrible poker face. The heart of the cards thing Yuugi went on about apparently applied to _**all**_ card games, and Seto was losing. In no universe, did this shit make sense.

“You called her Anzu.” Yuugi pointed out, shocking Seto. “How much nothing am I suppose to be seeing anyway?”

“Her mother is either missing or has abandoned her.” Seto growled. “I'm searching for her now.”

“I know she said her mother's been gone for a while, but this is sadly nothing unusual for her.” Yuugi mentioned. Seto wondered which was worse, to have two dead parents or one who was alive but never around.

“Her mother's not been paying the house bills, so Anzu's only been eating lunch, and since Joey always steals it…She hadn't eaten anything in three days thanks to him.” Seto said, angrily.

“That's a lot of nothing I'm seeing.” Yuugi stated, reverently. “Why do you care so much?”

“I haven't figured that part out yet.” Seto admitted. “That's nothing. You should hear what she did for me today.”

“The rumour mill said she stabbed Clara in the face with a dull wooden spoon.” Yuugi said, jovially.

“She ruined the girl's perm by shoving her head under the bathroom sink.” Seto corrected. “That drink Joey stole was meant for me. Anzu forgot to toss it when she swiped it from me.”

“I knew that fan club that chases after you was bad, but I didn't think they were date rape bad.” Yuugi exclaimed, with a worried look on his face. “What will they do when they find out about you and Anzu?”

“Find out what about me and Anzu?” Seto asked, confused, as he looked over his cards.

“Oh my God, you're completely clueless, aren't you.” Yuugi realized, shaking his head. “I know I don't have Yami inside my head anymore, but even so, I'm not this bad.”

“Mutuo…” Seto warned.

“I'm sorry. Is this part of the nothing I'm suppose to be seeing?” Yuugi asked, innocently, grinning from ear to ear now.

“Stupid Chibi.” Seto grumbled to himself, before looking to Yuugi. “What are you on about now?”

“Come on, Kaiba. You run a company. You can't possibly be this clueless about girls.” Yuugi exclaimed, in disbelief. Seto continued to stare at him with an eyebrow raised. “I guess you can then.”

 

 


	2. a choice

Chapter 2

 

He went home that night, thinking of what Yuugi had been trying to tell him. All Yuugi would say is that some things had to be worked out on his own. He had no idea what Yuugi meant. Mazaki was a project, a puzzle for him to solve, nothing more. As soon as he figured her out, he could get her out of his head, and then things would go back to normal.

“Seto, you're back!” Mokuba shouted, happily, running to give him a hug. Seto just jostled the boy's hair, and smirked. At least some things stayed the same.

“Shouldn't you be in bed?” Seto asked. “We still have school in the morning.”

“I wanted to wait up for you. Did Anzu like the sandwich?” Mokuba asked, curiously.

Seto groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep this from his brother. It's one of the reasons why he'd stayed over at Yuugi's so late, hoping that Mokuba would be asleep by the time he got home. He should have known better. When he'd told the boy of his suspicions about Anzu, Mokuba had gone into overdrive with ideas. So he told him everything, including the mishap with the spiked drink.

“Yuugi's right. Those girls could go after Anzu next.” Mokuba said, worrying now too. “They'll see her as a threat to their claim, and try to take her out.”

“One, they have no claim. Two, Mazaki isn't a threat to anyone, and three; no one is going to go after her.” Seto said, trying to reassure the boy. “What is with you two? Both of you act as if Anzu is my…is my… _oh_ …Well, then. That certainly changes things now, doesn't it. You should get to bed now.”

* * *

 

He thought about it throughout the next day at school. Could those foolish twits really think of Anzu as his girlfriend, and would they really go after her because of that? Of course they would go after her. If they were willing to drug him, they were willing to do worse to her. Which meant that if they were willing to hurt her, then they thought of Anzu as his girlfriend. He wasn't even sure if he thought of her as someone he would want to be his girlfriend, so it made no sense to him that anyone else should think that.

However, there was an ever growing amount of evidence stacking against him in that arena. Changes in her behaviour bothered him. He worried for her well-being, and now her safety. He enjoyed their conversations, finding them to be highlights of intelligence in his otherwise mundane day. She annoyed him to no end about those friendship speeches of hers, but he could not deny that she was passionate about what she believed in.

He found that he admired that about her. She had a determination about her that few he knew had, and went after what she wanted with that same determination. She possessed a grace few her age did, and more than once he had found himself watching her as she danced. It was her eyes that caught him, he decided, the same piercing blue that belonged to his blue eyes white dragon cards. Her spirit reminded him of his dragons, fierce and protective.

Something else bothered him, now that he thought about it. If it took Yuugi no time at all to see it, and Mokuba soon after him, how long till Joey started troubling them? Or what if the fan club twits started hassling her? What if she got taken hostage by one of his enemies? Oh, he did not think this through before deciding to try and figure her out.

“You look like you're going to implode.” She said, sitting next to him by the tree again. “Is it the fan club again?”

“Among other things.” Seto said, his mood sour. “I'm sorry, Mazaki. This was a mistake.”

“What was?” Anzu asked, bringing out a secondary lunch box from her bag. Because of what he'd done, she was able to do that now.

“I should never have tried to figure you out.” Seto sneered, hoping it would drive her away. “I shouldn't have let this go on as long as I have.”

“I see. You're not the first man to fall into that trap, you know.” She said, handing him one of the sandwiches she'd made, with a smile. That was not the reaction he was expecting, and he took the sandwich with a dumb look on his face.

“I haven't-” Seto growled, indignantly.

“You just admitted to trying to figure out a woman.” She pointed out, successfully shutting him up. “There isn't a man on this earth who hasn't tried that at least once in their lives.”

“Because of how this looks, you're in danger just being near me.” Seto stated, confused. “You know that, don't you? Stupid fan club twits, Paparazzi jackals, Corporate goons, you name it. It would be better for you to stay away from me, Mazaki.”

“Bit late for that, really.” Anzu admitted, unconsciously rubbing one of her wrists.

“What happened?” Seto demanded, grabbing her hand before she could hide it.

He gently traced over what looked like a latch shaped bruise. He was too late, he realized. She was already getting hurt because of him. That group of twits must have noticed even before Yuugi had. This hadn't been what he'd wanted when he'd decided to set out to help her.

“Oh, nothing much. Clara tried to get revenge for the perm thing, slammed the locker door on my wrist. Too bad she forgot I also have dancers feet.” Anzu replied, a bit mischievously. “Stood on point, and kicked her square in the face.”

“I see.” He mused, letting go of her hand, and returning his attentions to the sandwich at hand.

“How does this look, anyway?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I've been told we look like we're together.” Seto stated, not looking at her. “Do you have the contact information your mother gave you?”

“Yeah.” Anzu replied, reaching into her pocket and handing him the paper. “You're sure you can find her?”

“If this fails, there are other means. These are just easier,…and legal.” Seto said, with a smirk.

“I don't suppose logically telling those floozies that we're not together would make them believe it.” Anzu said, a bit lost in thought.

“No. It would not.” He agreed, wondering why he felt disappointed.

“That's sort of how I got this, you know.” She admitted, sheepishly, raising up her wrist. “I tried reasoning first.”

Seto suddenly looked over to her. “Would it be so bad…if we were?”

“I'm still not sure why you want to help me, not really.” Anzu admitted, a touch of pink tinging her face. “I hadn't actually considered that you might like me.”

“Is that your only objection then? My motives?” Seto asked, curious.

“Well, I mean it's not exactly like we've been real friendly up until this week, you know? We've insulted each other a fair amount over the course of high school.” She reasoned. “I'm still getting to know nice Kaiba, and I think this is only the second day I've never said anything insulting to you.”

“I guess that's fair. Some of the best conversations I can remember having, are my word spars with you.” He admitted, just before the bell rang. They both got up from where they were. “You work this evening?”

“No. Rare night off.” She said, happily.

“Then I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock.” Seto said, before walking away.

* * *

 

She just sort of stared after him for a moment, an incredulous look on her face. Did he actually just tell her they were going on a date without asking her? Anzu thought about it as she made her way to class. It wasn't like she had exactly objected to the idea of dating him, she just didn't know enough about him to safely say if she wanted him as a boyfriend. He had asked if that was her only objection, his motives for helping her, that they didn't really know each other.

In all technicality, that could have very well been his way of asking her out. Joey and Tristan had already gone inside, but Yuugi had stayed behind to talk to her. Only thing was, she was too distracted by trying to figure this out to notice that he was standing by the side of the building snickering at her. When she finally heard him, she just nodded, and gave a small smile. Maybe he could help her figure this out.

“I think Kaiba just asked me out, or…well, told me he was picking me up at 6.” She said, as they walked to class together. “I don't understand. I thought he couldn't stand us.”

“He might not be able to stand us, but that doesn't mean he can't still like _**you**_ , Anzu.” Yuugi chimed.

“He can't like me, can he? I mean, the nicest thing he's ever called me is the nerd herds little cheerleader, and I've not exactly been very nice to him.” Anzu reasoned, whispering now that they were in class. “It doesn't make any sense.”

“I don't know, Anzu.” Yuugi said, looking over his shoulder to make sure Seto heard him. Judging by how he'd slowed down in his typing, he was listening and had heard what she'd said. “But you'll find out tonight, I'm sure. Don't worry, I've got you covered.”

“Got her covered for what?” Joey asked, strolling in just before the bell rang. “Does our little Anzu have a date? Who's da guy? We should meet him first, yeah? We have ta make sure no one takes advantage of ya.”

“Ah, leave her alone, Joey.” Yuugi advised. “A girl has to have some secrets, you know. I'm sure even Serenity has a few she keeps from you.”

“Hey, Ma' baby sista doesn't keep secrets from me.” Joey objected, sitting at his desk.

“I can think of at least one.” Anzu said, copying Kaiba's smirk.

“Like what?” Joey asked, turning on her.

“Well, Joey, there comes a time in every young girl's life when a girl gets to a certain age, that things start happening to her body.” Anzu said, copying the teachers tone. The teacher herself has stopped moving, and is now having a difficult time keeping a straight face. “Hormones start raging, zits pop up everywhere, they start thinking about clothes, fruit smoothies cure everything, chocolate cravings go on an all time high, and bleeding tends to occur for roughly five days-”

“Oh my God, Anzu! My ears!” Joey shouted, acting like he was in pain, as he held his hands to his ears.

The entire class burst out laughing, as Joey whines that he shouldn't be hearing these things. Yuugi's face turns beet red, as he's trying not to picture these things about Serenity. Seto has his head on the desk as he's shaking, like he's trying to hide that he's laughing. The teacher eventually gets everyone calmed down so that class can get started. Joey completely forgets to question Anzu more on her date, having his mind scarred for life.

* * *

 

He knew the moment she handed the paper to him that the numbers were fakes. She had probably known that too, just blacked it out for a while, not wanting to think about it. Well, shit. He was going to have to bring out the big guns for this. The company her mother worked for said she'd quit a few days before she'd left Anzu, but that was something he hadn't told her yet.

Now it was time for the credit card, and bank statements portion of the investigation. Seto vaguely wondered if Anzu would fuss at him for hacking into a few different systems to find out this stuff. A groan made him look up, and he spotted Joey still looking pretty green from yesterday…or possibly from Anzu's lunch today. Inwardly he groaned, knowing that Anzu would want him to say something to the guy. He sighed, wondering when he began to care about another persons feelings so much.

“Wheeler, got a minute?” Seto asked, after class. He would have laughed at the shocked look Joey gave him, if this wasn't a serious matter.

“Yeah, Moneybags. Whadya want?” Joey groaned.

“Apologies aren't my thing, so I'm only going to say this once.” Seto practically commanded. “What happened to you was meant for me. Anzu learned about it, and swiped my drink. She forgot to throw it away, and you stole it.”

“So dis is your fault.” Joey growled, in realization. “I shoulda known.”

“Joey. He's trying to apologize when he shouldn't even have to!” Anzu shouted, angrily. “Just accept it.”

“If he wasn't flauntn his money all da time, maybe those girls wouldn'ta gone nuts!” Joey shouted back, unwilling to accept the apology.

“Maybe, if you hadn't stolen my food, you wouldn't be feeling like shit right now.” She growled back, and Seto fought a snicker at her choice of words. “It's your own damned fault for taking something that doesn't belong to you!”

“Why you defendn him anyway, Anzu? Moneybags doesn't deserve it.” Joey whined.

“Because he didn't do anything wrong, and you're being an ass.” She said, seething. “If anyone doesn't deserve me defending them anymore, it's you.”

With that said, she stormed out of the room and on to her next class. The others just kind of stared after her for a minute, and Seto even let a small smirk cross his face. Joey couldn't believe she'd said something like that to him, and glared at Seto like it was his fault. After everything they've been through, it was like she was choosing Kaiba's side. Tristan thought it best to break up the tense silence that had permeated the air around them.

“What's got into her?” He asked, looking after his friend.

“Anzu's found her fight again.” Seto replied, the smirk getting bigger, before he too left.

Joey paused for a moment, before looking to the others, and asked. “Since when does he call her Anzu?”

* * *

 

Seto hadn't said what he'd been planning, just that he wanted her to be ready by 6 o'clock. Was this a formal event? Casual? Was she going to make an ass out of herself? She had no idea what to expect, and so Anzu freaked out a little, wishing for the millionth time that her mother was here to have these kinds of conversations with. Her phone rang, and she distractedly answered it.

“Hello?” She called out, as she was still searching her room.

“I think I'm here, but you won't open the door. I've pressed the bell thing a few times now.” Seto said, sounding rather amused.

“Sorry, it doesn't work. I'll be right there.” She explained, and ran to open the door. “Is normal clothes alright?”

“Just open the door, Anzu.” Seto grumbled, playfully, before hanging up the phone. When she did, he could see she had been blushing quite a bit. “Normal clothes are fine. You're being treated to Kaiba brothers home cooking tonight.”

“You cook?” Anzu asked, surprised, as she closed and locked the door to her place. “I shouldn't be surprised. You seem to do well in everything. So, why the date?”

“You said you were still getting to know the 'nice Kaiba' as it were. It's only fair you see us in our natural habitat.” He joked, surprised when she laughed, and he opened the car door for her. When he got in on the drivers side, he said. “Inviting you to my house for dinner seemed to be the best option. You can't exactly get to know a person when there's camera's in your face, and that may end up being something that can't be dealt with later.”

“Understandable.” She replied, with a soft smile.

* * *

 

While Seto was off picking up Anzu, Mokuba was getting all the finishing touches ready for the dinner date. He hadn't thought he'd be there for the whole thing, but Seto had wanted to make this like a family night so that she could see what they were really like. Mokuba'd been so surprised about the whole thing that he'd had to call Yuugi just to make sure he wasn't hearing things. With Joey around, code words had been needed, but Mokuba got the gist of it. Anzu's only objections had been that they didn't really know each other well enough to know if they should date or not, so Mokuba set about creating the perfect family night.

“Mokuba?” Seto called out, walking through the house. “Where are you?”

“Finishing up dessert!” Mokuba replied, from the kitchen.

“You cook too, Mokuba? Oh, you're going to be sure to catch a girl that way.” Anzu teased. “We love men that can cook for us. It shows they care.”

“Anzu!” Mokuba squealed, happily, running over to give her a hug. “When he said he was bringing you over, I though I might have to check his temperature to make sure he wasn't sick. He's never brought home a girl before.”

“Did you pick out any games for after dinner, Mokuba?” Seto asked, blush tinging his cheeks.

“Uno, Monopoly, chutes and ladders, Life. I found a bunch.” Mokuba answered. “I have to get back to the dessert. It's almost done, and I don't want it burnt.”

“I'm sure it will be perfect, Mokuba.” Anzu insisted, with a grin. Mokuba's face turned a bit pink, before he ran back off towards the kitchen.

“Here, let me take your coat.” Seto said, out of the blue. It was her turn to blush now, as she let him take it. With a slight smirk, he added. “I do have manners, Anzu.”

“Then why have you been so…mean?” She asked, curious. “I knew you couldn't be all bad. You treat Mokuba so well, but…”

“Everyone else is treated as an enemy.” Seto said, finishing her sentence. She nodded, though she looked like she was ashamed to admit it. “You may not have met Gozaburo, but you know his reputation. After surviving him, everyone _**was**_ the enemy.”

“So how'd I get in?” She asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

“Your armour slipped.” Seto admitted, getting just a little bit closer to her. “It bothered me that someone I thought of as the cheerleader of the group would even _**need**_ it, and then I had to find out why, and now I-”

“Seto, can you two do mushy talk later? I'm hungry.” Mokuba called to them, playfully.

Both of them, wearing matching blushes now, made their way into the dining room. Anzu was pleasantly surprised by the two Kaiba brothers. Seto had made a kind of light lasagna, and Mokuba had made a kind of chocolate lava cake. She had to admit, they were both amazing cooks, and she continued to learn more about them as the evening wore on. The two tried everything they could to get her to smile, and she found herself laughing more than she had in a long time.

She discovered Seto loved dark chocolate, that he loved to see her dance ( _Which surprised her_ ), and that he was a better boss than most suspected. Out of all the employers in Domino City, Kaiba Corp had the best benefits, paid time off, and during the time between Christmas and New Years there was no one there. He was alright at chutes and ladders, dominated Monopoly, and was terrible at Uno. He knew aikido, which she wasn't surprised about. It was something he'd learned to be able to protect Mokuba.

In turn, she told him things about herself, that she was an only child, that her parents had divorced when she was young. Her first passion was cooking, which strangely lead to her second passion of dancing. It kept the weight off, and she enjoyed the activity of it. Cooks tend to taste their food as they go, and inactivity does them no favors. Seto made a good showing of poking his and Mokuba's stomachs to be on the safe side. She laughed hard at that.

“There weren't a lot of happy times then. So when I found one I held onto it, trying to stretch it out till the next one.” Anzu explained. “Before I knew it, it was armour.”

“That makes sense.” Seto mused, then looked over to Mokuba. “Bed. Now.”

“Awe, come on, Seto. I can just eat a piece of cake in the morning.” Mokuba insisted.

“Save those bad habits for college, when you'll need them.” Anzu commented, sipping on her tea. Mokuba just laughed, and hugged her.

“I like her, Seto. She's funny.” Mokuba stated, hugging his brother. “Alright, you two, I'm off to bed. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“Brother approved. That's a seal you won't find in stores.” Anzu chuckled, when he was gone.

“Kind of the point, isn't it?” Seto agreed. “Come on, we should be getting you home. I didn't mean to keep you out this late.”

“When a 13 year old challenges you to Mario Cart, you can't back down.” She sighed, happily. “I had to bring it.”

* * *

 

He knew Mokuba would like her, but he didn't think he'd approve of her so quickly. Maybe there was something about this girl that just drew people to her. It would explain why she has such a large group of friends. Her face is more expressive to him, now that he could see through her armour, and several times he has caught the little curve her lower lip makes when she's deep in thought. The day had seemed to go well, so he wondered what was making her frown so.

“I don't know whether to be worried, or angry, about Mom.” She said, out of the blue. He opened his mouth to ask, but she beat him to it. “You've been glancing over here every so often during the drive with that calculating stare of yours.”

“I'm sorry I haven't found anything concrete yet.” He said, as he pulled up to her house. “The law firm said she quit her job just before she left, but that could mean anything. It wouldn't be the first time someone was taken, and it made to look like they just disappeared.”

“She looked me in the eye, though. There was no, hey I'm being kidnapped vibes, no signs of distress.” She said, remembering that day. “She just left.”

“Worry will eat at you, and anger will fuel you but destroy you from the inside out. Someone like you would burn brighter than the sun, but you'd be gone as quickly as a falling star.” Seto replied, catching her by surprise. “Someone like me, however, can always call on anger like an old friend. It's something that's always been there. Come on, I'll walk you to your door.”

She had opened the car door, but was having problems with her shoe getting caught somehow. So, Seto had to help her out. That resulted in more laughter, before the two started making their way to her door. The night was nice, and it felt good not to have to worry about anything for the moment. She had become quiet again though, and he wished to know her thoughts.

“You're doing it again, that being quiet and thoughtful bit. Stop it.” Seto teased, poking her rib cage. “I demand you tell me what you're thinking.”

“If we tried dating, how would you want to do this?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I like to try to steal private moments whenever I can find them, but anyone who dates me can't be kept secret for long.” Seto replied, with a sigh. “Reporters, corporations, fan girls. You name it, you could have to deal with it. Do you think you could handle all that? Your friends might not all approve.”

“None of those things fit in my reasons for wondering if I should date you or not.” Anzu reminded him.

“That is true.” Seto mused.

“You're sure you can handle my temper?” She asked, with a cheeky grin.

“Somehow, I think I could manage.” Seto stated, completely deadpan, before the two burst into fits of laughter.

“I have conditions.” She stated, drawing him up short. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, and he waited. “I get to call you Seto whenever I want, even in public, and you have to come over to my house for dinner next time.”

“I would like that, Anzu.” Seto replied, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “It would be nice to date quietly without being hounded by reporters and such for a little while, but you should tell your friends.”

“My friends may be worse than the reporters.” She teased.

“How could I forget.” He said, teasing back. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned in quickly, and kissed the corner of her lips. “Goodnight, Anzu.”

He was walking back to his car before her voice came back to her, and she called out. “Good night, Seto.”

 


	3. The secret trip

Chapter 3

 

“So, how was it?” Yuugi asked. He had shown up at her front door as she was getting ready to leave for school.

“You got up early, and walked over here, so you could interrogate me about my date?” Anzu asked, with a bit of a laugh.

“This is the only time I'm not around Joey it seems like, so I figured it would be safer to talk.” Yuugi admitted. “So, how was it?”

They started walking to school.

“He took me to his house, where he and Mokuba made me food, and we played games all evening.” Anzu replied, unable to keep from smiling. “It was wonderful. I had no idea he could be like that with anyone other than Mokuba.”

“I don't think he did either.” Yuugi stated. “Joey is suspicious of him, but then again, Joey is always suspicious of him. Kaiba keeps calling you Anzu instead of Mazaki.”

“When he took me home, he even gave me a small kiss.” Anzu said, a slow dreamy smile on her face.

“He definitely doesn't waste time when he realizes he wants something…or someone.” Yuugi noted. “How quiet do you two plan to keep this?”

“My friends can know, but it's not something we're announcing to the world. He gets so few private moments that he treats them like treasures.” Anzu said, her voice low. “The way he figures it, if people find out, they find out, but they'll do that on their own.”

“Are you bringing spiked lunch again?” Yuugi asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“Now, Yuugi. There's no way I would put hot sauce in the cherry cool-aid, or itching powder on the popcorn.” Anzu replied, a little too innocently.

“Of course not.” Yuugi chimed. “Let me know when you want to tell the others, and I'll help.”

“And after that, we can figure out what to do about Joey when it comes to you and Serenity.” Anzu agreed.

“Hey, one thing at a time.” Yuugi exclaimed, using hushed whispers. “World hunger first.”

-

That day, lunch was a spectacle. Anzu objected to her lunch being stolen, as always. Joey had eaten the popcorn first, and when things started itching, he downed the cherry cool-aid without a second thought. He ran throughout the courtyard, stealing everyone's milk or water, just to get rid of the burn. It didn't stop the itching everywhere, and eventually Anzu had to take pity on him and handed him a tube of itching cream.

“You gonna eat all my food any more?” She asked, as she handed him the tube.

“I can't help it, Anzu. It's just so delicious.” He whined. “I just wish ya wouldn't put tings in it ta hurt me.”

“I just wish you wouldn't eat it so I'd actually have lunch. Mom's not been sending money, so I don't have a lot, Joey.” Anzu groaned. Wouldn't he ever get it?

“Why didn'tcha say anythn?” He asked, concerned.

“I did! Right before you ate my lunch, Joseph Wheeler!” She shouted, angrily. “If Seto hadn't taken me to the nurse that day, I would have passed out.”

“Moneybags? _**He**_ took ya to da nurse?” Joey shouted, angry now. “Why djya trust _**him**_ _?_ ”

“Why is it every time I mention his name, you act like a man on PMS? If you'd use your head, you wouldn't get into fights with him so much.” Anzu countered.

“Why ya mentionin his name at all?”Joey shot back.

Anzu looked like she was going to yell at him again, but one look at Yuugi, and she let go of the breath she had taken. Instead, she got up in Joey's face, and spoke in a scarily calm manner. “If you keep stealing my food, the consequences _**will**_ keep getting worse. I'm through supporting you, when it's clear you never listen to me.”

With that said, she stomped off. Joey moved like he was going to follow her, but Yuugi placed his hand on the guy's arm.

“Listen, Kaiba talked to me yesterday about the lunch thing.” Yuugi began, raising his hand when it looked like Joey was about to object. “Either her mother has gone missing, or has abandoned her, Joey. She's not paying the house bills anymore. What Anzu makes barely covers all that, so she'd only been eating one meal a day. Lunch. What do you steal from her every day, but her lunch. So that day she tried to tell us something was wrong, was the third day you'd stolen her daily food. Kaiba found her almost about to pass out, gave her some of his food, and took her to the nurse. I know you don't like him, but he looked out for her when we didn't. Give the guy some credit. I think he's even trying to find her mother to see what happened.”

“He doesn't do tings like dat witout a reason, Yoog's. He's up ta no good, always has been.” Joey objected, his voice low.

“I think what he's trying to say is that right now, Joey, Kaiba's being the better friend.” Tristan noted, not mentioning his suspicions that maybe Kaiba wanted to be a bit more than a friend.

“Dat's another ting. When did she start callin him Seto?” Joey asked, not liking this change in his friend one bit.

-

“Well that was-” Seto had been about to comfort her, or attempt it at least, when she cut him off.

“He ate both lunches today. I'd prepared something special too, Chocolate fudge.” She said, her voice subdued.

“That's alright. The show I saw more than made up for any lost treats I don't get to eat.” Seto stated, and she looked up at him in surprise.

“You saw that?” She asked, her voice hushed.

“I did.” He said, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“You should smile more.” She said, looking at him.

“I seem to be doing that more around you.” He scowled, playfully. “I'm going to have to fire an entire department or something at this rate to keep up my villainous reputation.”

“Well, it's just one department, I suppose.” She mused, before chuckling as she sat down. “At least it's not a whole building, or anything crazy like that.”

“Clam chowder?” He said, offering a container to her. “I have another one.”

“I love clam chowder. New England style?” Anzu asked, grinning when Seto nodded his head enthusiastically.

“So, I have a question I'd like to put to you. How do you feel about illegal activity?” He asked, out of the blue.

“Well, it _**is**_ illegal.” She teased, with a chuckle. “People tend to get arrested for it when they get caught. Why? Are you planning some illegal activity, Mr. Kaiba?”

“The numbers she gave you were fake.” Seto informed her. “So I hacked her bank account. I got quite a lot of information before they shut me out. It took them forever. Terrible security system. They should be ashamed of themselves. I'm thinking about writing them a letter about it.”

“ _ **Seto**!”_ She exclaimed, but her voice was so low it was almost like a hiss. “You _**did**_ that?!”

“If I say no now, will you believe me?” He asked, with a grin.

“What did you find?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“A lot of miscellaneous purchases so far. I need to go back a bit further, I think.” Seto stated, before taking another bite. “On a completely unrelated note, though, I'll be gone this weekend for business. I should be back before school starts. What day is this treat of your home cooking to take place?”

“Is Mokuba going with you on the trip?” She asked, curious.

“Normally he stays at Yuugi's place or another friends house. Why?” Seto mentioned.

“Let him stay with me this time. I need his foodie insight beforehand.” Anzu replied. “This soup is amazing. You or Mokuba?”

“Me.” He admitted, with a smile, but when he looked up, he frowned. “We're about to have company.”

“Joey or Clara.” Anzu asked, not looking up from her soup. “If it's either of them, I'm hitting them with the thermos.”

“Tristan.” Seto said, sitting up a bit more, looking confused. “What do you want, Taylor.”

“I came here under the guise of telling you off, so Joey wouldn't come over here demanding to know what you've done to Anzu. I don't think he can see her from there, though.” Tristan said, as a kind of announcement. “Joey's getting a bit annoyed that Anzu's standing up for herself more in regards to her food. He thinks it's all your fault.”

“Technically, he isn't wrong.” Seto admitted, with a straight face. “All things considering, the mutt is lucky I haven't decked him for that stunt.”

“Anzu, I'm sorry we didn't pay attention better.” Tristan said, apologetically. “Thank you, Kaiba, for looking out for our friend when we didn't.”

“Awe, thanks Tristan.” Anzu said, accepting his apology.

“Think nothing of it.” Seto stated, going back to his soup.

“Alright, now that that's out of the way. Can one of you tell me what _**this**_ is?” Tristan asked, pointing his finger and moving it quickly from one to the other.

“He's my boyfriend.” “She's my girlfriend.” They answered at the same time, looked at each other, and started laughing hysterically.

“This is just too weird for me.” Tristan mumbled, before looking at them. “I'm going to head back before Joey freaks out any more than he already has.”

“Hey, Tristan, mums the word on this for now, alright?” Anzu asked, before he could walk away. “If people find out, they find out, but no advertising.”

“Got it, boss.” He said, with a grin and a mock salute, before he left.

-

Friday evening, Seto showed up at her door with Mokuba. He looked a little bit dubious about letting him stay there when he saw the gaming system had been set up and waiting for the kid. Mokuba just gave a predatory grin, and pulled out Mario Kart from his bag like he was planning retribution. She'd have to work for a little while during the weekend, but both days were short, and he could hang out at the shop in the meantime. Seto went over homework assignments, and dietary things for Mokuba before he left.

“You have your debit card in case of anything, or you two want to go get food or something.” Seto said, looking to Mokuba. “Anzu said something about needing your foodie advice for our next date.”

“You don't have to do that, Seto. We'll be fine.” Anzu said, her face red with embarrassment. “I have enough for this, I swear.”

“It's nothing on you, Anzu. I just eat like a pig.” Mokuba admitted, turning to her. She, in turn, laughed out of both nervousness and relief.

“He does. I think he could compete with Joey some days.” Seto said, nodding in agreement. “Anzu, if you need to be taken anywhere this weekend, Mokuba can call my driver Roland. I've asked him to keep an eye out in case you or Mokuba need him for anything.”

“He's not going to have to go out of his way for this, is he?” Anzu asked, not wanting to be a bother.

“No, this is simply just another part of his job.” Seto replied, before giving her a quick kiss. “I have to go, my plane leaves in half an hour.”

“Be careful.” She said, before kissing him. She'd meant it to be a quick kiss as well, but he'd put his arm around her waist and she'd lingered.

“You two, my eyes!” Mokuba whined, halfheartedly.

“Sorry, Mokuba.” Anzu apologized, blushing.

“I'm not.” Seto whispered in her ear, teasing. Her face turned a darker shade of red. He looked to Mokuba, and said. “Please be good. I don't want to come back to a chocolate cookie fiasco or something.”

“One time, and you never let me live it down.” Mokuba mumbled, pretending to glower at his older brother.

“I'll be back Sunday evening at the latest.” Seto stated, ignoring the comment. “Don't burn down her house.”

He left before he could give in to stealing another kiss before he left. It had been in her eyes, she would have let him. If he ever found her mother, he'd thank the woman for her stupidity. If it hadn't been for that, he was convinced that he'd never have noticed Anzu. He'd never have noticed she wore armour just like he did.

The person underneath that armour would have never been able to get under his skin the way she was now. It had only been a week, and she was under his skin, in his thoughts. How long before he couldn't go a day without seeing her? He groaned to remember it now, all those times he'd sneered at her for being the group cheerleader.

He'd never be able to think of her that way again, not without guilt. It was true that she cheered for them, but only because she genuinely wanted to see them succeed, that she knew how precious true happiness was. As he boarded the plan, he hoped he was doing the right thing by keeping this from her. He wanted to make sure of his findings before saying anything, and he reasoned with himself that if he said anything ahead of time, she'd just worry about what the results of the trip would be. Mokuba would be enough to keep her busy for the weekend, and he'd have his results by then.

As it was, he wasn't sure the results were what he'd wanted them to be for her sake. He'd never hoped that someone had been taken hostage or something like that before, but he hoped for it now. The alternative was too unthinkable for him. No one, with the love that Anzu had been raised up to hold dear, would abandon their kid. The evidence…he just couldn't think about it.

-

“Roland, yeah, we need to go grocery shopping. Pick us up at the Mazaki residence.” Mokuba said, talking into his cell phone. “Yes, Roland, it's because I'm a pig.”

“ _ **Mokuba**_! Really, it's fine.” Anzu said, trying to grab the phone from him. “I don't want to take advantage.”

“That's exactly why he's trusting us with this, trusting you with me.” Mokuba pointed out, as he ended the call. “Anzu, you have got to be the most unassuming girl I know, besides maybe Serenity. You're not like those twats that want Seto for his money.”

“ _ **Mokuba**_! Where did you hear that?” Anzu giggled, her eyes wide.

“It's what Seto calls them when he thinks I'm not listening.” Mokuba replied, with a mischievous grin. “On a similar topic, what is a douche canoe?”

“Oh my God, Mokuba. I can't…( _laughing_ )…I can't go there.” Anzu replied, unable to keep a straight face.

“Alright, but if you object to this shopping trip, I'll bring out more questions like that one. For instance, how insulting are the words twat waffle?”

By this point, Roland is waiting for them at the open front door, has heard this question, and just raises his hand as if to say 'please don't ask me'. He doesn't look like he can handle having to answer that question, and Anzu is laughing too hard to try. When they get to the grocery store, Anzu tries to bargain shop, but Mokuba isn't having it. Anzu does her best to keep him under control. After all, he's only staying a couple of days.

She puts her foot down when he tries to buy all of the cheap chocolate he can out of retaliation. That is something she insists that quality over quantity is better, and allows him to get the more expensive chocolate. By the time that they are done, she is panicking over the price of the bill. Mokuba just looks at it like it's normal for a weekend. There's no way they can eat all that food, and she tries to object to it all, until Mokuba reminds her of the foodie advice. She feels a little better about it then, and tries not to feel so guilty about it.

-

That night…

 

“Seto, you have got to have the weirdest girlfriend.” Mokuba said, when answering the phone.

“What?” Seto asked, trying not to laugh because he can hear Anzu objecting in the background.

“She has no idea how to take advantage of money. I'm going to have to teach her how to spend.” Mokuba accused, playfully. “I had to threaten her with embarrassing questions about words I'm not suppose to know before she'd cave to go grocery shopping.”

“Tell me you did not buy all the chocolate in the store.” Seto groaned.

“No, just the expensive chocolate in the store. She made an exception, and drew the line at cheap chocolate. Quality over Quantity. Isn't that right, Anzu?” Mokuba teased.

_I swear you're evil, Mokuba!_

“Is everything alright there otherwise?” Seto asked, curious.

“Oh my God, Seto. I think I'm going to be in food heaven this weekend.” Mokuba exclaimed, content. “I may never want to come home. She cooks better than we do. I have no idea what I just ate, but it was like heaven in my mouth.”

_That's better than what you said earlier (laughing)_

“What _**did**_ you say earlier?” Seto asked, dubiously.

“I may have said that her food was orgasmic.” Mokuba replied, sheepishly. “No wonder Joey steals her food everyday. Seto, you haven't _**lived**_ till you've eaten whatever this is.”

“Mokuba, until you've had one, you're never allowed to say that word ever again.” Seto ordered, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

“Anzu, you were right! You should have bet money on it!” Mokuba shouted, keeping a hand on the phone to muffle it. He can hear her laughing. Mokuba quietens down a bit, and asks. “So, are you there yet? Have you found anything?”

“No. We haven't landed yet, so I'm working to narrow the search while I wait.” Seto replied, seriously. “You two stay safe while I'm gone.”

“Alright, Seto. Hey, wait, she wants to talk to you.” Mokuba stated, then there was some kind of muffled sound before Anzu took the phone.

“Where are you headed to, anyway? I don't think I even asked that. I hope the turbulence isn't bad. The weather report said there would be storms off the coast, but I didn't know where you were headed, so I don't know if I should tell you to be careful again or not.” She said, kind of rambling.

“He isn't giving you too much trouble is he?” Seto asked, chuckling a little.

“No, I just ate a bunch of dark chocolate covered espresso beans thinking they were M&M's.” She admitted. “Best energy boost ever, but holy hell. I think my heart might explode.”

“I get a lot of work done on those.” Seto admitted. “I'm sorry about his embarrassing words thing. Your food must be amazing.”

“You'll have to come back and see for yourself.” She stated. “No hints about what I'll be making either. Wednesday sound good for you?”

“I'm sure I can fire an entire department by then.” He replied, trying to keep his voice even.

“Maybe just half?” She asked, pretending to plead for them. She knows very well that he isn't going to fire a department.

“Alright, half.” He replied, as if conceding her point.

“Good night, Seto.” She said, softly.

“Good night, Anzu.” He said, mirroring her tone.

-

He'd found her, he had managed to find Mazaki's mother. It had taken a lot of small bribes to do it, but there she was at the hotel bar. She didn't look distressed, no signs of foul play, and Seto hung his head in the realization that Anzu had been right. The woman didn't notice him as he walked up to the bar as well, no one recognized him in the clothes he was in. He wasn't sure what emotion to go with, so indifference would have to do.

“You kind of look like her.” He says, and waits.

She looks confused at him, but replies. “Who?”

“This girl I know. She's smart, funny, has a mischievous streak a mile wide, and my little brother adores her.” Seto answered, not wanting to give her a name just yet. “People seem drawn to her. Maybe that's why she has so many friends, why even someone as cold-hearted as I am finds myself drawn to her.”

“She sounds amazing.” The woman replied. “So, why are you here instead of with her?”

“I made a promise, not that she knows that's what it was when I said it.” Seto replied, looking over to her. “I told her I'd search for someone for her.”

“Really? Who?” She asked, intrigued now.

“Her mother.” Seto stated, darkly. “She actually wants to think something terrible has happened to her mother, so that she doesn't have to think of the alternative. I can't imagine the devastation she is going to feel when I have to break it to her that I found her mother in a hotel bar in _**Fiji**_ _._ ”

“Anzu…” She whispered her voice filled with pain.

“Yes, Anzu.” Seto growled, turning to her. “You want to tell me why you just up and quit your job, abandon your daughter, and forget to tell her you're not paying the house bills anymore?”

“You wouldn't understand.” The woman replied, her voice low. “It was better this way. Anzu will live a full life. It's time I did the same.”

“You're right, I don't understand. I would give anything for my parents to be alive and with me right now, and you waste your time here when you could be with your kid.” Seto said, his voice low and angry.

“I gave up everything when I had her. I just wanted my life back.” The woman objected, weakly.

“Fiji was not your life, Anzu was, but I'll be damned if I ever let you near her again.” Seto stated, shaking with anger now. “And you will pay for abandoning her for this empty promise of a life.”

“Just who are you anyway? Why are you so concerned about my daughter?” The woman asked, getting defensive.

“Don't go getting all protective of her now. I'm just the man that's going to keep her safe from _**you**_.” Seto promised, standing up now. “I should thank you, really. If it had not been for you doing this, I may never have noticed her. Don't worry. You're provisions for her will be noted.”

“What does that mean?” She asked, calling after him as he walked away.

“You'll see here soon.” Was his only reply, before he left the hotel.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

When he got to her place Sunday night, he didn't say anything at first. He just walked in, pulled her up off the floor where she'd been playing video games with Mokuba, and held her in his arms. Anzu was struck speechless, and Mokuba could only watch as Seto's entire body seemed to shake. Mokuba turned off the game, and went to hug his brother, who pulled him into the hug as well. Whatever this was, it was bad.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, Seto spoke, his voice rough as he said. “You need to know…You need to know, but I…I don't think I can tell you…not right now…not yet. I'd have to go home, knowing that you were…that you were here alone, and dealing with that…I can't, Anzu, I can't.”

“Then stay the night. I have a couch, and a pull out bed to chose from. You can even try some of my food, if you like, pre-date day.” Anzu said, soothingly, as she rubbed her knuckles up and down his spine. “It can't be that bad, and if it is, chocolate fixes everything. Mokuba even agrees with me.”

“It can't fix this, Anzu, not this.” He said, his voice hoarse. It's only then that she realizes her shoulder is wet, and that he's been crying into it.

“What calms him down when he's like this?” She asked, looking over to Mokuba.

“I don't know. I've never _**seen**_ him like this before.” Mokuba admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I won't let her near you. I won't let her hurt you anymore.” Seto mumbled, holding onto her tighter. “Never again.”

“Mokuba, hot tea. Go.” Anzu said, softly, not knowing what else to do. The boy disentangles himself from the hug, and heads into the kitchen. “Okay, he's gone. You can tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me, Seto.”

“I went to…to look for her this weekend, and I found her, Anzu. I found your mother, but she…Anzu, I know I'm a cynical cold-hearted bastard, but I never actually thought she left. Fuck! I didn't want to believe you, but…damn it, you were right. You were right the whole time…She…She just left.” Seto said, in hushed whispers. “I don't understand…I'd literally kill someone to have my parents back, but she…She's here, and alive, but she left…The only thing that's ever mattered in my life was family…I did _**everything**_ to keep Mokuba safe…I don't understand how she could…I'll never let her near you again. She doesn't deserve it.”

“Just tell me what happened.” Anzu said, her voice sounding far off even to her own ears, and she's still trying to comfort him. It's the only thing she can think to do now. It hasn't hit her yet. “It'll be alright, you'll see.”

“She said she wanted her life back, what she had before you, so I gave it to her.” Seto said, breathing a bit easier now.

“Seto, what did you do?” She asked, quietly.

“Her bank account now reflects what it looked like just before she got pregnant with you. You're being emancipated, and you'll have money soon.” Seto answered, lifting his head from her shoulder to look at her, his eyes are all puffy from crying. “You aren't mad that I lied, are you?”

“That you lied?” Anzu asked, confused, as she's trying to absorb everything that's happened.

“My business trip wasn't a business trip.” Seto admitted, his voice breaking as he says it.

“No, I'm not mad at you. It was kind of obvious what you were going to do.” Anzu replied, trying to smile with tears in her eyes. “I'm mad at her.”

“I'm not leaving you alone like this.” He says, after a while of them standing there like that. No hot tea ever made it to them. “Mokuba, we're staying the night. Where have you been sleeping?”

“The pull out bed in the middle room.” Mokuba replied, not even bothering to hide the fact that he's been eavesdropping this entire time.

“Go on to bed, then. We'll wake up early in the morning and get you ready for school, or we can call in a family emergency. We never really have those, so it should be alright.” Seto said, and Mokuba hugged Anzu again before heading back to the room. “You're coming with me, Anzu.”

She was already dressed for bed, so there was nothing for her to do. He saw her disappearing before his eyes again, worse than the last time. He shouldn't have said anything till morning, he knows, but he couldn't imagine keeping it from her that long. The knowledge of it weighed too heavily on him. So he got into bed, and held her in his arms as she cried.

-

Neither Anzu or Kaiba show up for school that day. No one knew what to think just yet, but the school had been informed. Rumors ran wild, and Joey didn't know which ones held any real truth to them. Yuugi and Tristan kept distracting him from going over to her house to check on her. Serenity even draped herself on Yuugi's arm, distracting him with 'must protect da baby sista' thoughts.

But they couldn't distract him forever. Anzu wasn't there with her extra lunch that wasn't really for him, and Kaiba wasn't there to taunt him. After school, they made a compromise and went over to the record store where Anzu worked, thinking that she would be there. The manager informed them that Anzu wasn't coming in due to a family emergency. Now he had them motivated to go to her house, only when they got there, Joey noticed that one of Kaiba's cars was in the parking spot.

“What da hell is dat guy doin here?” Joey growled. “I swear, if he's hurt her-”

“Joey, can it.” Yuugi snapped. “This is about Anzu, not your rivalry with Kaiba. Now let's see what's going on, and no grumbling about it behind my back either. I know that's something you do, so you can pretend you've got the last word.”

Tristan snickered at Joey's reaction. It's the first time he's really seen Yuugi snap at him, and he doesn't know what to do with it. Joey just nods, and they walk up to the door. When they knock on it, a muffled ' _Mokuba, will you get the door? I can't._ ' can be heard through the door. Mokuba opens the door, looking a mess, but it is Anzu crying in Kaiba's arms that stops everyone cold.

“If you're going to stare at us like that, you could at least come inside.” Kaiba growled, spurring them into action.

“What da hell are ya doin here, Kaiba?” Joey snarled, but stopped short when Anzu began to cry more and Kaiba tightened his arms around her for a second before relaxing them again.

“Comforting my girlfriend. What's it look like?” Kaiba snapped back, shifting his position to where he's slightly in front of Anzu now as if to guard her.

“Da hell, she's ya girlfriend.” Joey said, moving towards them to pull Anzu away, but he was stopped by Mokuba and Yuugi.

“Don't even think about it right now.” Mokuba said, practically snarling, standing protectively in front of Kaiba and Anzu. “They're dating. Get over it. You should be more concerned with _**why**_ she's crying, not who's comforting her.”

“He's right, Joey.” Yuugi insisted. “That's why we came here, after all, to see what was wrong.”

“What happened anyway?” Joey asked, looking to Anzu. “Did ya mom die or somethn?” The question just made Anzu cry more.

“Worse. She's in _**Fiji.”**_ Seto said, his voice seething in anger, saying Fiji like it's a curse.

“Why is it a bad ting ta be in Fiji?” Joey whispered to Tristan, who just shrugged.

“She _**abandoned**_ her, Joey.” Mokuba informed him, keeping his voice low.

“Shit,…Anzu, I…I'm sorry.” Joey mumbled, unable to think of what to say. “I didn't know.”

“Come on, let's go outside. I'll explain what I can.” Mokuba said, gently pushing everyone out.

When the door was closed, it was like old Joey woke up again. “We can't leave doze two tageta's alone like dat!”

“What are they gonna do, Joey? Be a couple?” Mokuba asked, angrily. “Her mother abandoned her with no money, and no warning, and all you're worried about is making sure my brother doesn't make her happy?” Joey was pulled up short by that last comment.

“She's always gone a few months at a time, so we never thought anything about it.” Tristan admitted. “You mean she really abandoned her this time?”

“Yeah, looks that way.” Mokuba replied, looking a little worn out. “We've not really gotten any sleep. I can't, not with her crying in the next room. Seto stayed up with her last night, trying to get her to sleep, but she just keeps crying…”

“How'd dat happen, anyways, doze two?” Joey asked, confused. “Kaiba's…well…Kaiba, an' Anzu is probably da nicest girl eva. I don't mean ta focus on it, but…”

“Her armour slipped.” Kaiba said, fondly, standing in the doorway. “She's sleeping now, I think, or she's just passed out from exhaustion. I'm not sure which.”

“Her armour slipped? She don't wear armour.” Joey objected.

“Not the normal kind, Joey.” Yuugi chided. “He's talking about the kind that's suppose to protect you from emotional pain.”

“You all should come in now. I don't think we'll wake her by talking if we keep our voices low.” Kaiba said, before walking back into the house.

When everyone was gathered into the dining room, Joey said. “Alright, now spill it.”

“I'd be careful with my words, Wheeler. I _**am**_ holding a kettle of hot water here.” Kaiba warned, with a slight sneer. Yuugi and Mokuba couldn't help but chuckle at that, while Tristan and Joey were shocked Kaiba had actually made a joke.

“In all fairness, I've been asking that question since I was drawn in.” Kaiba continued, as he set about making tea. “Last week, I see you steal her lunch, and she doesn't even fight back. That's not normal for her, and stranger still, she had been steadily getting worse like that for days. She didn't look like she even had the energy to fight you. The cheerleader was gone, and the armour had cracked to reveal the hurt girl under it. I hadn't even realized she'd even had it, and I wanted to figure her out, so I offered her part of my lunch in exchange for information.”

“I knew you didn't do anyth'n witout a price.” Joey said, seizing the moment like a-ha!

“Yes, you're very smart, now shut up.” Yuugi snapped, though there was a mischievous smile with it, and Joey sat back down.

“She tells me her mother had been missing for months, the bills weren't getting paid by her automated service anymore, and Anzu had taken up paying them with her job at the record store. That left very little for food. At first, she was a puzzle. I figured if I could fix her problem, she'd go back to annoying me as the cheerleader, fussing at you; which would amuse me, and then I could get her out of my head.” Kaiba stated, as he handed each one a cup of tea. “So, I started looking for her mother. I'd bring extra lunch with me, because I knew hers would get stolen, and in return she'd give me information. After a little while though, we'd just have conversations mostly. Sometimes with bits of information in it. Then the drink thing, and the locker door incident happened, and I began to wonder. People already thought we were together, and I found that I had already been drawn in by the person under the armour. It was too late for me, but I didn't know if that was something she'd even consider. Turns out her only objection was us not knowing enough of each other to know if it was a good idea or not. She decided it was, and now you know.”

“Why didn't she tell us?” Joey asked, looking a little hurt.

“Are you kidding me?” Mokuba asked, incredulously, as he stood up so fast it looked like he had jumped out of the seat. “You attack my brother every chance you get, Joey, and you wonder why she didn't say anything?” Joey at least had the decency to look guilty.

“In all fairness, she would have told you herself soon enough.” Kaiba admitted. “Yuugi had us figured out instantly, and Tristan asked about it last week. I think she was most likely planning on telling you today. No one else has been told yet. It's not something we plan to advertise beyond the friends she trusts right now.”

“Why? Ashamed of her?” Joey asked, angrily, his voice getting louder. “You call her da nerd herds little cheerleader.”

“Damn it, Wheeler. I will regret calling her that in insult every day for the rest of my life.” Kaiba growled, trying to keep his voice low so as not to wake her. “Those reporters are relentless. They'd never give her a moments peace. That stupid fan club has already attacked her, and that was before we'd actually decided to go out. How long till some corporation goon kidnaps her to get to me? I'm trying to keep her out of all of that so that she can go about her life in peace. It's not going to last forever.”

“Den why be wit her at all? Why not dump her ta keep her safe?” Joey asked, not noticing that Mokuba looked like he was about ready to murder him.

“Because I'm a selfish greedy bastard that wants happiness, damn it.” Kaiba shot back, silencing Joey. “You think I'd want some slutty corporate heiress bitch, who has no idea what life is like, or one of those fan girl twats that only want me for my money?”

“So Mokuba _**was**_ telling the truth.” Anzu teased, smiling sleepily, surprising the others. “You are the one that taught him that word.”

“Anzu!…I'm sorry we woke you.” Kaiba said, his voice softening as he looked at her. “Come on, let's get you back to bed.”

Joey watched as Kaiba guided a sleepy Anzu back to bed. The way he saw Kaiba look at her, was almost as if the man had forgotten the rest of them were even there. He stood up to follow them after a moment, and strangely enough, no one stopped him. He silently stood in the doorway as Kaiba got her into bed, as he pulled the covers up over her, as he kissed her forehead. It was like looking at another person entirely.

“She literally cried all night when I told her what I'd found out.” Kaiba said, his voice barely above a whisper, still sitting on the side of the bed as he brushed the bangs out of Anzu's eyes. “I couldn't keep it from her. The knowledge felt too heavy…I should have waited.”

“Afta yelln at us so much, she's got a set'a lungs on her, dat's da truth.” Joey replied, keeping his voice on the same level, with a slight grin.

“We aren't going to have problems, are we?” Kaiba asked, his voice taking an edge to it.

“Neva thot I'd see da day you were taken in by our little Anzu.” Joey remarked, with a smirk. “Treat her right, an' we have no problems. Break her heart, and we break you. Now come on. If we don' leave here soon, dey'll tink we killed each'udda.”

“Any ideas on how to cheer her up?” Kaiba asked, as they made their way out of the room. “I don't have any idea what would cover this.”

“I got one.” Joey replied, with a sigh. “Da tings I do for a friend.”

“You don't mean…” Kaiba asked, looking over at him with wide eyes.

“I do.” Joey replied, with determination. “A situation like dis one requires da big guns. We're gonna have ta call in reinforcements.”

-

Half the class was out of school the next day, and no one seemed to mind. The school had been told what was happening, and they just exempted everyone from their work assignments for the day as long as they didn't brag about it to anyone later. Joey mapped out the plan for the day while Anzu was still asleep, and Seto had to admit that he was impressed. She commanded the loyalty of so many simply by being the kind person she was. They were willing to do way more than any he'd seen Gozaburo command under duress.

-

When Anzu woke up that morning, she was perfectly content to stay in bed all day, the bathroom being the only thing that could call her out of bed. In her sleep filled haze, she didn't even see the team of people in the kitchen. She just went back to bed, and curled up under the covers, only to be surprised by a knock on the door. Serenity and Mai entered the room, and spoke with her about everything they planned on doing that day. While she was trying to wake up, they kept their voices low, something that was not lost on her.

She realized that they knew, that someone had told them, and that they had skipped school to come and be with her. Not long after that, there was another knock on the door. To her surprise, Seto walked in with a breakfast tray for her, and he kisses her on the corner of her lips. Behind him, Joey brought Mai a breakfast tray, and kisses her forehead. Yuugi brought Serenity a breakfast tray, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he did so.

Joey flinched like he was going to kill Yuugi, but was stopped with a hand on each shoulder, one from Seto and the other from Tristan. Yuugi just grinned, and the four men walked out of the room, letting the ladies enjoy their breakfast. The girls talked about everything, and the brownie points that their men had just received by giving them all breakfast in bed. She loved that she could brag about Seto's and Mokuba's cooking skills to them now. While Serenity was surprised, Mai seemed not to be, and Anzu wondered at that.

“It only figures he'd be good at everything, dear.” Mai reasoned, and Anzu had to chuckle at that. She'd said much the same thing before.

“It's just so romantic.” Serenity agreed.

“I'm still shocked he'd go to such lengths for me.” Anzu mumbled, thinking about how he had searched for her mother just because he'd said he would.

“I'm not.” Mai said, shocking the other two. “Hun, that man is an all or nothing kind of guy. He was in too deep the moment he noticed something was off about you, because you'd already gotten under his skin with being your cheerful self, and he hadn't even realized it yet.”

“The guys told us.” Serenity stated, and then giggled. “I can't believe Joey keeps stealing your lunch even though he knows you spike it.”

“That's Joey.” Mai said, with a laugh, but somberly she continued. “Hun, if we had known you weren't eating anything but lunch, I would have boxed Joey's jaws for stealing your food.”

“I didn't want to say anything at first, and by the time I tried, I was already out of it. Seto pulled me aside, and gave me his lunch.” Anzu admitted.

“You got a good one, Hun.” Mai commented. “Oh, those fan girls are going to be so jealous.”

“They already are, and we weren't even dating yet.” Anzu replied, showing her the bruise on her arm.

“Was this after the drink thing?” Serenity asked, looking at it. Anzu nodded.

“Don't worry. We'll take care of that.” Mai replied, and both her and Serenity nodded like they'd entered into some kind of pact. “Now after this, you go take a bath. You want to be refreshed when you go shopping.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“Now, Yoogs, you and I need ta have a talk.” Joey started, as they walked into the living room.

“Dude, I told you to solve world hunger before you told Joey you were dating Serenity.” Mokuba stated, interrupting Joey's train of thought.

“You knew?” Joey asked, looking to the kid.

“I knew, Seto knew, Mai, Duke, Tristan, Anzu, we all knew. You're the only one who didn't know.” Mokuba replied, with a laugh. “We've all been running interference in our own way, probably because we know you're about to react the way you are in 3…2…1…”

“WHAT?!” Joey shouted.

“Like that.” Tristan teased.

“I'm not dat bad, am I?” Joey asked, trying not to panic. His only baby sista…

“Can I go in there, and kiss Serenity till she can't breathe?” Yuugi asked, innocently.

“Absolutely not!” Joey shouted, getting red in the face, and then he stopped as he realized that they were right. He was that bad. “Guys, I still pretend dat Serenity doesn't know what a kiss is, dat she's neva goin'ta have sex eva, an' dat da stork'll bring her a baby when she really wants one.”

“You can't be serious.” Kaiba replied, unable to stop himself from laughing.

“Oh, he is.” Yuugi said to him, laughing too. “He even went so far as to try to keep her from health class because they talk about sex in there.”

“Nothing beats…having to tell…your little brother…over the phone…that he can't say…the word…orgasmic…when talking about…your girlfriend's food…until he's had one!” Kaiba said, laughing so hard now he's crying.

Suddenly Joey's laughing so hard he can't breathe, as he looks over to Mokuba and gasps. “You didn't!”

“I did.” Mokuba stated, laughing now too. “No regrets. Her food is delicious.”

By the time that Anzu and the others come into the room, all the guys are laughing uncontrollably. It's a miracle that they can even communicate what happened, and by the time they do, the girls are laughing about it as well. Mokuba leaves with the girls, calling Roland to take them to wherever it is they plan to go. Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan stay behind at the her place. Presumably, they have plans in the works.

“So, when are ya gonna tell her?” Joey asked, looking at him.

“Tell her what?” Kaiba asked, not knowing what he's talking about yet.

“That you's-” Suddenly Yuugi launches himself bodily, and tackles Joey to the ground. Tristan covers his mouth, realizing what Joey's trying to ask, and Seto is just looking between the three of them in confusion.

“What the hell was that?” Seto asked, looking at them all.

“Joey, he doesn't know it yet.” Yuugi said, ignoring him.

“But, he-” Joey tries to say, before Tristan clamps a hand over his mouth again.

“He hasn't realized that yet.” Yuugi stated, seriously. “He didn't even realize he thought of Anzu as his girlfriend for almost a week.”

“But he-” muffle muffle. “And den he-” muffle muffle “And now he-” muffle muffle. Finally Joey flings Tristan away from him, and turns to Yuugi. “Ya mean ta tell me dat it hasn't _**hit**_ him yet? After he's done all dis?”

“Exactly.” Yuugi replied, glad that his friend finally realized what he's trying to say.

“Yeah, Mokuba? Look, I know I said I wouldn't interrupt, but I have a question. Wheeler asked when I was going to tell her, but before he could tell me what it was I was suppose to tell her, Yuugi tackles him to the ground, and I mean it. He launched himself at Wheeler like a chibi cannonball. Tristan is helping. Explain this.” Kaiba said, talking on the phone.

_Oh, well that's probably because you don't yet realize that you-_

“NOOOOO!!!!” Yuugi screams, and launches himself bodily at Kaiba now, grabbing the phone, and starts talking to Mokuba. “You can't tell him that!”

_Why not? He does._

“Mokuba, did you tell him he thought of her as his girlfriend before he'd even asked her, or did he realize it on his own?” Yuugi asked. Kaiba is still looking at him in shock that he would even do what he did, hell, everyone is.

_Technically? He realized it on his own, but this is different._

“No. This is the same. In fact, this may be even more important for him to realize on his own.” Yuugi insisted. “If we tell him, he'll deny it, and shut her out of his life forever.”

_He's not that stu-, Okay, yeah, he is that stupid._

“What the hell, Mokuba?” Kaiba asked, offended as he's hearing this.

“If ya haven't realized what it is dey talkin about by now, den yeah, ya dat stupid.” Joey pointed out, shutting him up.

_Maybe you can walk him through it. That's what I did._

“I'll give that a shot. Right now I have to find a way not to die, because I tackled your brother for his phone.” Yuugi said, eyes Kaiba with caution, and hung up the phone. “Kaiba…”

“Mutuo, you will give me my phone, so I can call Mokuba back.” Kaiba said, threateningly, half crouched like he was going to leap for the phone. “Then I can figure out whatever the hell you lot are hiding.”

“Mokuba said we'd have to walk you through it.” Yuugi stated. “Then I can give you your phone back. Okay?”

“I still can't believe ya tackled him like dat.” Joey snickered. “How da hell are we suppose'ta walk him thru dis?”

“Well, when did you realize it about you and Mai?” Yuugi asked, looking for ideas.

“Ah.” Joey hummed, getting red in the face. “Do I have ta?”

“How un PG is this, Joey?” Tristan said, laughing.

“It's not dat, it's just embarrassin.” Joey mumbled. “I couldn't bring ma'self ta say it, I was so tongue tied, so I gave her one of doze little candies dat had it on it.”

“What about you and Serenity?” Tristan asked, looking at Yuugi as he put his hands over Joey's ears. “What? Got to keep him from going all 'ma only baby sista' on you.”

It's Yuugi's turn to get red in the face. “With alphabet soup.” He said, grinning sheepishly. “She loved it. Of course it helped that I said it afterwards too.”

“Can I have ma ears back now? I know he loves her. Jeez.” Joey growls, then straightened up looking worried. “… _ **Shit**_ …Um, Kaiba? Ya okay, Man?”

-

He just sat down in the nearest chair, and didn't say anything. Instead, he stared into nothingness as the others tried to reach him. He's trying to catch his breath as he wonders just when that had happened. When did he fall in love with her? They'd only just agreed to start dating.

Wasn't it too soon to say something that important? Couldn't this be an infatuation of some kind? It had only been a week, less if they were talking officially. He couldn't possibly be in love with her already, could he? Yet, he had started this relationship by doing things for her that he would never do for anyone else.

Did that mean what he thought it meant? That he had loved her without realizing it, even before they'd started dating? _**Shiiiiiiit**_ , that was the only explanation that made sense. It answered everything, except for how he hadn't noticed it until now. Slowly, his surroundings came back to him, and he looked around at the three of them.

“What the hell just happened?” Seto asked, shaking, still coming back to himself. Tristan opened his mouth to say something, but Seto didn't wait for him. “When did _**that**_ happen? How the hell…before I'd even asked…? Not possible. Too soon. It's too soon, but…She…I…”

Without warning, his eyes rolled up into the top of his head, and his world went black. When he came to, he was laying on the couch, and his head hurt. Yuugi had pressed an ice pack in a cloth onto his forehead. He put his hand to the cloth, letting Yuugi know he could move, and sat up on the couch. He groaned as he realized he must have hit his head when he fell.

“How long was I out?” Seto groaned.

“A couple hours.” Yuugi replied.

“ _ **Shit**_. Which one of you called them?” He asked, wincing.

“We didn't.” Tristan insisted.

“Good. I don't have to kill anyone.” He growled.

“Annnd he's back.” Joey said, with a grin.

“Oh hush. When you realized you loved Mai, you took a swan dive, and hit your head so bad blood gushed everywhere.” Tristan chided.

“That makes me feel a little better.” Seto mumbled, as a grin crossed his face.

“You're still an idiot.” Yuugi teased, and Seto pretended to scowl at him in anger. “So, I'm assuming you traced it back to when it started happening for you. When was that?”

“The first time I saw her dance.” Seto admitted, pink tinging his face, and he smiled a little. “I'd never seen anyone dance with such life in them before, and she'd smiled at me. She'd always been nice to me, except for when I went after all of you...never took any of my shit.”

“Shit, Kaiba, that's been…what da hell took ya so long?” Joey asked, astonished.

“Oh, I don't know. I was only too busy being a cold-hearted bastard, bragging about my money, and ruining your life, Wheeler. Remember?” Seto said, bemused, as he looked over to Joey. “Not that any of you would have let me anywhere near her.”

“Maybe not then.” Tristan admitted, sheepishly.

“Besides, I thought she was interested in Pharaoh Atem anyway.” Seto admitted, and Yuugi blushed a bit at that. “You could tell he liked her too. He would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking..... _ **Shit!**_ He's not even been gone that long. What if she-”

 

“We brought things!” Mokuba shouted, a little too loudly, letting everyone inside know to open the door and that they could be heard from where he was. Tristan went and opened the door. “Seto, you are going to love the outfits they chose for her. She's gorgeous.”

“She's always gorgeous.” Seto mumbled, wincing when his head hurt again.

“What happened?!” Anzu exclaimed, seeing him with an ice pack to his forehead.

“Oh, nothing much. Apparently it's natural to take a swan dive when you realize something important.” Seto said, nonchalantly. Mokuba goes into a fit of giggles. “Not a word, Chibi.”

“Hey, I thought I was Chibi.” Yuugi whined, pretending to be hurt.

“Alright. You're Chibi, Mokuba is....Snoopy.” Seto conceded. “I need to leave for a bit, when this clears up. Her emancipation papers should be at Kaiba Corp by now, and her bank account needs to be set up, or the money transferred into her existing one. I'll need to go into work for that. As it is, they probably think I'm dead.”

“I'll stay here.” Mokuba offered. “Anzu and I have plans to cook the most awesome meal anyone has ever seen. Should you two have date night here tonight or stay with tomorrow night?”

“Stay with tomorrow night. I need to find something for it.” Seto said, after a moment.

-

He runs to Kaiba Corp after his head feels better, knowing that her friends are there to keep her company. Joey's plans have worked fine so far, but there's the night to consider. She'll be alone then, and that's when they can't help her. The emancipation papers are already on his desk, which is good, and means that he doesn't have to yell at anyone. She has a bank account already, and so he moves the funds he'd seized from her mother and moves them to her account.

Since that had only taken a few minutes, he took the time to go over the things he'd missed while he'd been gone. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and a lot of the tech they were working on needed more testing before it was ready to sell. Here was where he could think. What did you get a girl to show them you loved them? Anzu was not like other girls, and he knew that she would not take materialistic gifts the same way the girls he knew did.

“Kaiba boy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me.” Pegasus remarked, as he walked into the room.

“Always, Pegasus. Now, what do you want?” Seto replied, without missing a beat.

“What's this I hear about you going to Fiji to meet a woman?” Pegasus asks, with a grin.

“It's only been a day, and they're already getting it wrong.” Seto grumbled. “I can't stay. I'm meeting friends.”

“Is one of them this woman in Fiji?” Pegasus asked, unable to resist teasing him.

“I had no idea you cared so much for idle gossip like an old woman, Pegasus.” Seto snapped, as he's heading for the elevator.

“Oh, come now. Don't be that way. We're suppose to be friends now.” Pegasus replied, following, pretending to feel hurt.

“Where did you even hear that Fiji crap?” Seto asked, when Pegasus stepped into the elevator.

“You're going to love this. There's some woman there claiming you stole all her money, and you kidnapped her daughter.” Pegasus said, laughing.

“Well, I did do some of that.” Seto remarked, and waited with a smug grin. “I haven't decided if I'm going to kidnap the daughter yet. It's much to early for something like that. I don't think she'd take it well.”

“Are you serious? What the hell for?” Pegasus asked, laughing harder now.

“I gave that woman the life she wanted, the life she had back before she got pregnant with her daughter.” Seto stated, his mood darkening somewhat. “She said she wanted her life back. Now she has it. She abandoned her, and left her with nothing, Pegasus. I can't…I can't forgive her that.”

“Shit.” Pegasus cursed under his breath. “Well, what brought this on?”

“Her armour cracked, and I noticed her.” Seto said, staring off into space as he smiled at nothing. “No, I don't suppose that's right. I noticed her before, but I didn't notice that I'd noticed. I was just a cold-hearted bastard at the time. What do you get for a girl who's not materialistic?”

“Kaiba boy, please tell me you're in love or something. I don't think I could handle it if you lost your mind.” Pegasus groaned. “That wouldn't bode well for me in my old age.”

“That's sort of the same thing, isn't it?” Seto remarked, looking over at him with the biggest grin he thinks he's ever worn, and Pegasus lost his shit.

“I've got to meet this woman!” Pegasus insisted, eyes wide now. “After all the corporate floozies, the harlots, and those creepy fan girls of yours, I have to meet the one woman that could turn the head of Seto Kaiba.”

“Sometimes, I really hate you.” Seto grumbled, but there was no real hate in it.

-

When a knock came at the door, Anzu bounded for it. She did not expect to see Seto and Pegasus standing together. It must have showed on her face too, because several of the others came to the door too. Everyone just kind of stood there in silence, until Seto couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Anzu just stood there, still confused.

Seto pointed to Pegasus, and said. “So, he followed me home. Can we keep him?”

“Oh, alright, but you're responsible for him.” Anzu replies, with a straight face. “If he makes a mess on the carpet, you're cleaning it.”

“Da hell is dis? What is dis, da twilight zone?” Joey asks, looking between them all.

“Come on in, Pegasus. I've got dinner ready if you'd like to join us.” Anzu said, standing aside to invite them in.

“Wheeler, I believe we have reached twilight zone territory.” Pegasus remarked, as he walked into the house. “You should have seen it, Kaiba boy rambling on about what to get a girl who doesn't like materialistic things. I thought he'd lost his mind.”

Anzu blushed furiously now.

“And now I know who the girl is. Kaiba boy, I never thought I'd see the day.” Pegasus said, with a huge grin.

“Now, if you're quite done teasing my girlfriend, dinner is ready.” Seto quipped, taking her hand as he walked to the dining room. “I'm told her food is fantastic, and I'm probably the only one who hasn't tried it yet. Sandwiches don't count.”

“Dinner it is.” Pegasus said, following. “So, do I get to brag about this or no?”

“No.” Both Seto and Anzu snapped at the same time, looked at each other, and died laughing again.

“Da twilight zone, man. I'm tell'n ya.” Joey muttered. Pegasus nodded.

-

In all his years, he'd never have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Even now, he's questioning if he's really seeing this. Kaiba boy is happy? He never thought he's see the day Kaiba gave a woman the time of day, and here the boy was chatting up Mazaki like he's loved her for forever. In all likelihood, the boy probably had, and just hadn't known it.

Come to think of it, he may have said something to that effect when they were in the elevator. Kaiba boy was right about one thing, her food was amazing. How did she not have her own restaurant yet? This was something that needed to be fixed, and quickly. Maybe he could talk with them about it later.

Now seemed about something different entirely. Had her mother truly abandoned her like that, with nothing? It would have been kinder to at least leave a note, maybe some money to cover things for a while, but nothing? No wonder Kaiba exacted his own brand of vengeance. This girl called for the love of everyone she came into contact with, it seemed.

“That's how much is in your account right now.” He heard Kaiba say, as the boy handed Mazaki a piece of paper. “You do have a debit card or something, right?”

“Eeep! This is…this is…” She couldn't get the words out, she was so happy, and then she became sad instantly. “All this time, and she always said there was no money. How long was she planning this?”

“I don't know, Anzu.” Kaiba replied, looking unsure of what to do. “I just stormed in there, thanked her, stole her money, and walked out.”

“You…thanked her?” Mazaki asked, looking more hurt by the second.

“If she had stayed, I can not say how long it would have taken me to act on feelings I didn't even know I had.” Kaiba began, lifting her spirits a little. “What she did forced me to realize them much sooner than I would have on my own. I owe her for that. So, I thanked her, by giving her exactly what she wanted.”

“And this?” Mazaki asked, holding the piece of paper up.

“That's how much I took from her account, leaving how much she had in there before she got pregnant with you.” Kaiba stated, trying to keep his breathing even. Pegasus didn't realize just how much this bothered the boy till now. “She has exactly what she 'said' she'd wanted, at least when it comes to money. I didn't know what else to do.”

“That's probably the strangest, nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.” Mazaki said, wiping away the tears that kept trying to fall, as she chuckled at the same time.

“Great, now she's gonna overload, an' kill us all, Kaiba.” Joey groaned. “Ya've made her laugh an' cry at da same time.”

“Wheeler, why…why are you wearing that dog suit?” Kaiba asked, causing Mazaki to look up. Before Joey could respond, Mazaki burst out laughing so hard Kaiba had to hold her to keep her from falling into the floor. “Never mind, question answered.”

Joey danced around like a kid in that suit for a good 10 minutes. Mazaki shook, she laughed so hard. Duke just stood there shaking his head, having no clue what the hell was going on. Valentine was right there with Mazaki, laughing so hard she cried. Strange, the things one is willing to do for a friend.

“Alright, I have questions.” Duke said, while Joey went to take off the suit. “When Wheeler called and asked if he could borrow the suit, I thought he was nuts. He didn't say why he needed it, but I can gather it was to make you feel better, Anzu. Now, can someone fill me in on the rest of the story?”

“Well, it starts with me being a greedy selfish bastard.” Kaiba said, grinning.

“Somewhere in the middle, these two start dating.” Mokuba added, pointing to Mazaki and Kaiba.

“And the he ends up searching the globe for my mother, stealing all-most of her money, and giving it to me.” Mazaki added, still dabbing at her tears. “Sit, eat. There's plenty for everyone, Duke.”

“Joey came up with most of today's plans to make her feel better.” Tristan piped up. “And at one point Yuugi had to tackle both Joey, and Kaiba for a phone.”

“See, this just raises more questions.” Duke admitted, as he sat down to dinner. “The first one being how Yuugi is still alive.”

 


End file.
